


Head

by nutm3g



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Explicit Language, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutm3g/pseuds/nutm3g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Munroe is definitely not straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head

**Author's Note:**

> So someone commented on 7 Minutes in Heaven about there being like NO fics for this pairing and it kinda nudged me into writing this little sequel for them. :') It's really sloppy because I wrote this in the span of some odd hours, but I hope you guys enjoy it regardless! ALSO don't mind the title, I'm too tired to think up something clever.

For days since the group’s last party, since that game of spin the bottle, Mike couldn’t keep his mind from wandering.

He’d become accustomed to daydreaming about normal things. Heteronormative things, to be precise. Between Jess to Emily and every lovely woman he’d ever come across, he took no shame in his lascivious thoughts.

But fantasizing about _Josh?_ Talk about a new extreme.

From spilling water on himself to running stop signs in the midst of fantasizing, Mike couldn’t get the guy out of his head. Not him, not the warm lips that tasted overwhelmingly of alcohol, not the hands that held tight to clothes to keep him close or that drunken, dazed smile.

Josh Washington was a beautiful being, this much Mike knew. What he wasn’t so sure of were the words he’d begun typing into a new message directed to the subject of his desire, hands shaking faintly to mirror the hammering of his heart.

_Hey you wanna come over? Parents are out for the night and I got the new Assassin’s Creed._

Sent.

One minute passes. Two. Three.

“Smooth, jackass,” Mike mumbles to himself in dismay, phone set aside on the kitchen counter while hands grip the edge of it for him to lean over.

Why couldn’t he have worded it better than that? He can be smooth as the devil and twice as silver-tongued with women, but this.. this is new. He’s not so used to the fear of being rejected, and he isn’t very fond of it.

“He’s not gonna ans-” he pauses to the slow, white flashing at the corner of his phone indicating a new message, “-wer…”

Ah. Seems he was wrong.

Mike slides the device back over, nostrils flaring with a deep exhale as he swipes along the lock screen, gut already wrenching before he even reads the message.

_Sure thing, Mike. I’ll be there in a lil._

The level of bile rising to his throat is disgusting, and he has to force himself to swallow before he actually pukes. Getting excited to the point of vomiting, just from one text? Mike’s losing his touch.

This is different, though, and he needs to keep reminding himself of that. It’s not so different from flirting with a woman, or asking her to come over, no. It’s… it’s a fresh experience. And suddenly he’s got this voracious desire to impress, so he spends the next five minutes in a whirl of adrenaline, picking up little things here and there around the living room, the bathroom, his room, keeping everything nice and neat and in order.

Hell he even jumps into the shower for a few minutes, scrubbing at every limb, every patch of skin until it burns red. He brushes his teeth once or twice ‘til gums bleed angrily afterwards while he air dries, washes it out with Listerine and dabs cologne along the lining of his jaw. He can always play it off as though he’d gone out earlier, and definitely wasn’t trying to smell nice just for Josh. That’ll work.

The next five minutes pass, spent picking out clothes that aren’t too casual but aren’t too fancy, either, and settles on a hoodie - nicely form-fitting - and jeans.

Another five minutes go by.

Ten.

Thirty.

He’s gotten ready far too early, he realizes with a sense of dread that settles uncomfortably at the base of his stomach, like knots. Eager much?

And he’s _just_ about to get all nice and comfortable on the couch when his phone buzzes almost as excitedly as the pound of heart against its cage.

_Come get the door for me, it’s locked. :(_

Why his heart skips a beat when he gets to the frown at the end is beyond him, but now Mike has to take a minute to control that delighted grin on his face. Can’t go looking too happy, can he? Even if he does look like he’s walking his way to a million bucks when he crosses the foyer to the front door.

“Hey,” is all he says when he opens the door to let his guest in. Trying to be cool and collected has never been so hard.

“Yo,” Josh replies with a lazy smile, body weaving past Mike’s perhaps a little too closely. Or maybe Mike’s just imagining it when Josh’s arm brushes his? He definitely isn’t imagining himself staring at Josh’s ass while he walks into the living room, though. He is staring. Hard.

His view is, unfortunately, cut off with the clearing of throat that brings Mike out of his daze, eyes instinctively raising to stare at the back of Josh’s head while he absently closes the door behind himself. Can’t forget to lock up just because he’s in the middle of sexualizing his friend. But he manages to keep his gaze to himself when he follows Josh into the living room.

“So, uh. I gotta ask, Mike. You didn’t happen to invite me over because of what happened last Saturday, did you?”

Mike can hear the smug tone in voice, and suddenly his face feels too warm, head too light. Caught red-handed already? No fun.

Josh laughs, a low sound that makes Mike’s stomach flip.

“Your dick got pre-tty hard when I started kissin’ you.”

It might be too late to defend himself. Not that he should even try at this point, but the idea of goading Josh on is too good to pass up. Could riling someone up even be considered a kink?

“Look, man, we were both drunk.”

And it works wonders.

“C’mon, Mike, don’t give me that shit. You gonna tell me you weren’t checking my ass out just now?”

Josh turns halfway, motioning to the reflective glass of the monstrous grandfather clock standing across from the front door; smirk tilting the corner of lips up and, _god_ , the bedroom eyes he’s giving has Mike’s fucking balls drawing up tight.

Mike doesn’t answer, doesn’t know how to, and it does nothing but further enlighten the other.

Awkward silence breaks with the quiet footsteps closing the space between them, until Josh is close enough to touch. Close enough to be able to see the bulge in Mike’s jeans, tips of fingers tracing the outline of it while he watches, curiously, for a reaction.

Mike is paralyzed where he stands and he, too, watches the careful touch, fucking arches into it, practically begging.. and Josh complies.

“It’s not so hard to admit you’re attracted to someone,” mumbles Josh through a toothy smile as he bends to rest on knees, palms resting to Mike’s thighs, “I would’ve come sooner if you’d just told me you wanted me to suck your cock.” The word rolls right from his tongue, lazy and lascivious and thick and Mike’s shoulders are hunching with the chills that wrack his spine.

He has to bite his tongue when Josh leans in, because he’s got a notoriously filthy mouth and he’ll be damned if he lets himself go this early on. Bites even harder as Josh mouths along the outline of arousal through jeans, hard enough to taste heavy iron.

Fingers of the others hands inch up thighs to undo the buttons, teeth latching onto zipper to tug it down, and it draws a shaky breath from Mike just watching Josh pull down the waistline of boxers, grinning ear-to-ear when the head of his cock juts out.

“I knew you weren’t straight,” Josh muses through a breathy murmur, wisps of air brushing over hot skin before lips find the tip of head, tongue sliding out against the slit for a taste of the pre-cum that gathers there. He opens his mouth just enough to take the head, cheeks caving in with long sucks as fingers curl tight around shaft.   


Mike’s finding it harder to keep his breath steady, hands balling into fists by his side before one releases, lifts hesitantly to rake fingers through the soft, dark tresses and gives them a coaxing tug that has Josh groaning around him.

It’s mesmerizing, he realizes, watching Josh’s lips stretch around the girth of him when he takes it further in, inch by inch, until he has to pause, tensing when the tip prods against his uvula. A sense of pity almost arises when Josh coughs around him.. almost. It’s easy for something as insignificant as pity to fade with a sight as beautiful as Josh, with tears building in the corners of eyes, with long, thick strands of saliva connecting lips and tongue to cock when he pulls back for a quick breather.

“Stick your tongue out,” Mike whispers, cock throbbing eagerly when he wraps his hand around it and guides it to the others mouth, open and awaiting. He drags the underside of his shaft along the tongue, rubs the pad of his thumb against the head to milk out the glistening pre-cum that pools at the center of the muscle, digits of opposite hand still tight in Josh’s hair to keep him still.

Hips arch in, mouth gaping when Josh’s throat tightens around its intruder. He has but a brief moment to control his gag reflex before Mike is slowly fucking into the loose, wet heat of his mouth, relishing the sounds of his dick pushing past the muscles of Josh’s throat.

Josh’s fingers grasp where jeans are bunched at the bottom of Mike’s thighs, probably because he needs to breathe soon, but Mike is far too lost in the sensation to even consider pulling out. He does his damnedest to breathe in through nostrils, mouth closing around shaft when he swallows once, twice, thrice to milk the head and, thank god, it’s enough to help bring Mike over the edge.

“Fuck, keep doing that,” Mike pants out, lower lip drawn back between teeth in a rough bite, “F- _uck_ ,” is the only warning Josh is given, all but growled out between clenched teeth when Mike finally peaks, belly heaving hard and fast seconds before breath catches when he spills every drop he has into the pit of Josh’s throat, and he can feel the relieved throbs as Josh swallows him down.

As best he can, at least.

Mike can’t imagine how difficult it must be to swallow something as sticky as cum when he’s still got a half-hard dick down his throat. Ugh.

Far too happy to have the chance to breathe properly, Josh sits back, mouth open wide, fingers wiping away strings of white for him to lick clean. He’s gonna get a kick out of reminding Mike of this later on. But for now, he’s content enough to settle on giving Mike a nice, big kiss when he stands and even more amused to see the look of distaste that follows.

“Don’t like kissing after getting head? We gotta work on that.”

Josh gives him a wide, parting smile before he moves to head down the hallway, giving Mike one last glance when he turns into the bathroom.

Mike - worn both physically and mentally, sated, content - tucks himself into boxers, then pulls jeans over them to button. For a moment, he’s still, but opts to plop down onto the sofa instead of standing there like a moron.

Faintly he can hear the bathroom sink running in the background, followed suit by the gentle splashes of water. Josh is probably washing his mouth out. Mike can’t help the short chuckle that escapes, smile blooming on lips as he turns his game console on and waits.

What a night.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
